Forever at your side, always
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: Tsuchiura always stay with Hino, that's all he need...all he always wanted. Theirs bond were made out of theirs pure feelings for each other.  And they got closer each moment when they're together. Tsuchiura/Hino.
1. Feeling, Realized, one side

Okay, this is my first time writing school life fiction...I guess it's not only General/Romance. It's General/ Dramatic Romance (and maybe drama).

so please enjoy my story.(Set after the magic violin strings break. Yep, it's anime plot but it will follow a bit of manga later on, I guess.)

This is a revised version.

* * *

Okay, this is my first time writing school life fiction...I guess it's not only General/Romance. It's General/ Dramatic Romance (and maybe drama).

so please enjoy my story.(Set after the magic violin strings break. Yep, it's anime plot but it will follow a bit of manga later on, I guess.)

"Kanayan…she hasn't come to practice lately right?" A green haired boy asked.

"Well, to be precise after the 3rd selection, she never comes to practice anymore." Kanazawa answered to the boy.

"Do you know why?" The green haired boy continued to ask.

"Why don't you just go ask her yourself? After all you two were so close, isn't it?" Kanazawa saw the boy heavily sighed before he leaves the room.

"Kahoko! We're going to the shop at the front of the station, do you want to go?" A brown haired girl asked the red haired one.

"Of course, I would love to-"

"Come with me first, sorry, I've something urgent with her." The green haired boy dragged away the red haired away from the others without letting her protest.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Let go of my arm! Stop dragging me!" Tsuchiura didn't release his grasp on Hino's arm.

"The last selection is only six days away! I already asked Kanayan, you haven't practice after the 3rd concour right?" Tsuchiura shouted.

"Why do I have to practice? I'm going to withdraw after all; I'm going to tell Kanazawa sensei…I'm going to quit playing violin." Hino's voice was sad and painful.

"Why are you going to quit after you've come this far! Are you sure, you can live up with that?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Why do you have to care about me? It isn't your business, isn't it!?" Hino yelled.

"……If it wasn't you, I wouldn't be able to play piano again. I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me! I know how terrible it is! If it wasn't for you…if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't play piano again…" Tsuchiura's word made Hino stop struggling.

"Tsuchiura-kun….." Hino spoke, voice lowly.

Tsuchiura pulled Hino up to him and hugged her.

"Please…don't stop playing violin, I beg of you…for me…" Tsuchiura said.

"But…but…I don't know…I just don't know what to do anymore…that violin…was so precious because someone gave it to me and I broke it…..because of my stupid feelings…" Hino cried in Tsuchiura's arm.

"For now…go calm down, I'll see what I can do, okay?" Hino nodded at the boy suggestion.

"I'll walk you back to your house…is that okay with you?" Hino nodded.

Tsuchiura held Hino and together, they walked out of the school building and outside of the school wall.

"Hey, Hino cheer up a bit…" Hino didn't reply to Tsuchiura request.

Tsuchiura carried Hino onto his arm. "Tsu-tsuchiura-kun! What are you doing!? I-I can walk on my own" Hino protested Tsuchiura but he didn't put Hino down.

"This way, it will be faster." Tsuchiura ran with Hino on his arms toward her house.

Hino remains silent for the rest of time.

Tsuchiura rang the doorbell, and a few minutes later. A woman opened the door.

"Hino, we've reached…oh, she's sleeping. Umm…I'll take her to her room if you give me permission…" Tsuchiura asked the woman who opened the door and she nodded.

After Tsuchiura placed Hino on her bed, he bowed his head to the woman and she said thank you to him and he leaves afterward.

After a few hours have passed, Hino began to wake up.

"Mmm….huh…? How come, I'm sleeping on my bed…" Hino said to herself.

"Your boyfriend took you back home and he's the one who put you on the bed…he even carried things for you, how nice." A woman teased her.

"Huh? What are you saying, mom!? Tsuchiura is not my boyfriend! Jeez…" Hino said.

"Anyway, it's 7 pm now. Dinner is on the table okay?" Hino nodded before her mother leaves the room.

Hino went down the stair and go take her dinner on the table. After Hino finish cleaning up, the phone rang.

"Hino, will you get the phone?" Hino sighed but said ok to her mother.

"Hello…this is- Tsuchiura-kun? Ho-how did you know my house phone number?" Hino stuttered.

"That's easy, I asked your mother for it…anyway…are you free tomorrow? I already asked the old guy, he said that he knew someone who can repair the violin for you." Tsuchiura said over the phone.

"Of course, tomorrow is Saturday, so I'm free…" Hino replied.

"Then I go pick you up at 10 a.m. okay?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Okay…Tsuchiura-kun…thank you…thank you for everything…if it…if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't- I wouldn't.." Hino cried over the phone.

"Hino stop-stops crying…you're making me-" "blushing!" Another voice came over the phone from Tsuchiura's side.

"Any-anyway, see you tomorrow, Hino!" Tsuchiura hung up the phone.

"Nee-chan! What're you doing!? She can hear you too!" Tsuchiura yelled at his sister.

"What did I just do? Help you realize your own feeling. If you like the girl then why don't you-"

"Hino and I aren't like that!" Tsuchiura said.

"So Hino is her name. huh? She's dumb?" Tsuchiura's sister teased Tsuchiura's feelings and she's successes in doing so because Tsuchiura heated up very fast.

"I can't believe that kid Tsuchiura is in love." Tsuchiura sister giggled.

"Shut up…jeez…" Tsuchiura walked up to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Ehh….did I over do it, mom?"

"You sure are…"

"Mom…I'll go take a shower and go straight to bed…I'll be out for tomorrow too." Hino didn't wait her mother's answer and went up stair, taking a shower and went straight to bed.

"Hino…I…" Tsuchiura leaned his face towards Hino…

"Kahoko…Kahoko! Wake up already, your friend's come to pick you up!" Hino's mother shook the girl body.

"What is it…mom?" Hino said drowsily.

"Your friend is waiting! It's already 10 am!"

"What!" Hino rushed out of the room to getting herself ready. Hino mother sighed before walked back down the stair.

After Hino finally dressed herself up, she grabbed the violin bag and ran down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Tsuchiura-kun. I slept over!" Hino apologized.

"Heheh, it's alright. So are you ready?" Hino nodded.

"Then mom, I'm off!" Hino said to her mother and Tsuchiura bowed down his head to Hino's mother and then they take off together.

"Feeling any better?" Tsuchiura put his hand on Hino's shoulder and grabbed it gently.

"Yeah…thank you, Tsuchiura-kun…If it wasn't because of you…I…I would…" Tsuchiura smiled and tell Hino that it's all right.

"Hey, we're at Minami instruments at last." Tsuchiura opened the door and take Hino in with him.

"Oh, Ryou! Good timing, here. He is my friend, he knows how to repair violin well." Minami introduced.

"Please to meet you, called me as Nakata. And you're?" Nakata asked.

"I'm Hino, Hino Kahoko." Hino introduced herself.

"So I guess you're Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. I heard about you many times, but I'm not here to talk. Miss, may I see your violin?" Hino nodded and took out her violin.

"Does it have any damage? Three…three strings snapped all at once…." Hino said. Nakata took around the violin, observe every pieces of the violin.

"Hmm, from what I've observe…there's no damage to the violin itself even three strings snapped at once. Just replace strings and it will be ready to be play again." Nakata said.

"Umm…if possible I like to keep this golden string…can I?" Nakata nodded.

"Then it's A, D, G, three strings.

Nakata taught Hino from beginning how to replace and how tight it should be. After they finished replacing the strings. Nakata bid farewell and told the two men to help Hino tune her Violin.

"Why was he in such a rush!?" Tsuchiura said.

"Ahh…don't mind him. It was already a good thing that he came here. Then let's tune Hino-san's violin. Tsuchiura nodded.

"Then let's try with G first, it's Sol sound." Hino nodded.

Hino played the violin but the sound that comes out sound like a screech sound.

"Hino…" Tsuchiura muttered.

"Please…please don't ask anything about this…this is me…the real me..." Hino said

Tsuchiura looked at Hino with worried eyes but if Hino didn't want to say about it then he won't ask or say anything.

They tuned the sound for a while after they have finished, Tsuchiura says. "Hmm…somehow you stance isn't right…I mean…in the past it looks more correct. You probably have to ask someone to teach you. Maybe Ousaki-senpai or Tsukimori."

"Then…would you mind come with me to the amusement park? I have something to tell you…" Hino nodded, she never turns any request from her friend down anyway.

Tsuchiura takes Hino into the amusement park and went straight to the Ferris wheel.

"Tsu-Tsuchiura-kun…" Tsuchiura looked back at Hino and smiled. He dragged her up into the Ferris wheel.

"Sorry…for rushing like this…" Tsuchiura said.

"It-it's okay…but what do you want to tell me?" Tsuchiura didn't reply but kept silent.

"If I tell you…will you hate or angry with me?" Tsuchiura asked but his voice contains a little bit of sadness in it.

"No…I won't…I promise…" Hino said.

"Then close your eyes…please…" Hino slowly closed her eyes as the Ferris wheel the highest. Tsuchiura leaned his face towards Hino as theirs lips finally met.

Hino was in quite a shock and after Tsuchiura broke off, Tsuchiura said "Hino…I…I love you."

Hino used her hands to cover her mouth and unable to say anything.

They remained silent for the rest of the wheel…

After the wheel reached the end, Tsuchiura whispered to Hino's ear that 'I'm sorry' and ran off.

Hino walked silently back towards her home. Hino opened the door to her house and ran up stairs without caring to listen to what her mother said to her.

"Tsuchi…Tsuchiura-kun…Tsuchiura-kun…is…but…what about me…how do I…feel about him." Hino let her tear ran down her face. Tsuchiura was honest with his feelings but Hino…never realize it.

Hino's POV

What do I feel…with Tsuchiura-kun…a friend? Or more…but when he was at my side…I felt happy…it's different from everyone else…it's a warm feeling around him that made him special from the others.

Maybe…I'll go talk with him tomorrow.

Tsuchiura POV.

What the hell did I just do to Hino…Isn't this cheating Hino? I ran off…without hearing her feelings…Heh, what a man I am…damn…what were I thinking!?

I ended up hurting…Hino…feelings. In the end…I…

Tsuchiura punched his fists into the wall of his room.

"Hey, mom. Is Ryoutarou alright? He looked so depressed." Tsuchiura's sister said.

"Who know? If he doesn't want to talk about it then you shouldn't force it out of him." Tsuchiura's mother said.

"Then I'll go ask Ryoutarou-niisan." Tsuchiura's little brother began to ran upstairs but his sister grabbed him before he reached the stairs.

"Hey, didn't you listen to what mom just said?" The girl scolded the younger boy.

"But don't you want to know? Maybe it's about his girlfriend." The boy didn't give up his intention.

"Even so, I would rather hear from himself when he's ready!" The boy frowned but stopped.

"Leave him be for now."

The following day, Hino keep getting her locked up in her room but when her phone rang. She answered to the phone.

"Kaho-chan? Are you free today, let's go shopping!" Mio said over the phone.

"….I guess…I will be free for the whole…day." Hino replied over the phone.

"Kaho-chan? Are you feeling okay? Your voice seems to be-"

"I'm okay, Mio…" Hino cut the girl off.

"…Okay, then let's meet up in one hour at the mall entrance okay? I already called Nao-chan. Then don't be late." Hino put the phone down after Mio hanged up the phone.

Hino began changing her dress for going out. After she finished get dressed, Hino tell her mom that she will be going to the mall with Mio and Nao.

"Be careful, out there! Kahoko." Hino's mother told the girl before the girl leaves.

Hino walked to the mall and waited for Mio and Nao to show up. Hino watched her watch and look around, viewing the people's action.

"Ah, Kaho-chan!" Mio called Hino.

"Mio…Nao…" Hino muttered.

"Come on, cheer up. Kaho! We want you to relax, after all you seemed so tired after the Concour." Nao said.

"You two….thank you…" The girl hugged then they spend a few hours, shopping, karaoke, and talking about theirs life.

"So, Kaho. Did you get your violin fixed? I heard from the guys that the strings were snapped." Nao asked.

"It was fixed…someone helped me." Hino said.

"Ehhh, by whom do you mean??" Mio asked with curiosity to know.

"…….." Hino didn't reply and keep silent.

"If it's troubling you…you don't need to answer. But you will continue to play the violin right?" Mio asked.

"I guess so…" Hino replied.

"Hey, come on. Cheer up! Kaho." Nao said. Hino looked at her watch, it's already 5 pm.

"Nao, Mio…I guess I'll call it a day. I want to try the violin, after it was fixed. I haven't had the time to play any pieces." Hino told her friends.

"Okay, then good luck, Kaho-chan. And be careful on the way home!" The girls went separated way back to theirs respective home.

Hino walked her way back home. "Mom, I'm back. Anything happen while I'm away?"

"Hmm, ah, there was someone called, he wanted to speak with you. I forgot to ask his name."

"It's okay, mom…I think I know who called me" Hino said before walking up the stairs.

Hino took the violin and tried to play Gavotte, but the result wasn't good. The sound that came out was very different from the time she used Lili's magic violin to play.

"The sound was bad…I'll have to try harder…" Hino continued to practice her violin with all of the pieces she have been playing so far

Today's Monday, she has to go to school but Hino doesn't know what she had to do if she has to confront Tsuchiura.

Hino walked passed the entrance gate of Seiso's academy. She looked out for the green haired pianist. After she didn't see him, Hino walked up to the General Education Apartment.

Hino choose the route that avoiding Class 5 as far as possible. After she finally reached her class, Hino slowly opened the door. Hino saw Sasaki talking with Mio and Nao.

"Umm…Sasaki-kun, if Tsuchiura-kun come looking for me, told him that you didn't see me…okay?" Hino asked the yellow haired boy.

"Huh? And why's that? You know…Tsuchiura was very scary if he's angry. I don't want to face that side of him…" Sasaki asked.

"…He probably tell you soon…but please…don't ask anything…" Sasaki nodded. The school's bell rang and they have to begin the class.

Tsuchiura talked to Sasaki during the lunch break.

"Sasaki…is Hino looking down? Tsuchiura asked his soccer club friend.

"I don't think so, what's the problem? Something happened between you two?" Sasaki asked the bigger boy.

"Well….."

"Kaho…why do you have to avoid Tsuchiura?" Nao asked.

"It's nothing…I just don't want to see him right now." Hino replied.

"Are you really happy with that? I guess that this was really why you were feeling down yesterday, right?´ Nao really knew Hino well.

"It's nothing to be worry of." Hino said.

"No, it's not. I don't want to see you looking sad right this!" Nao shouted.

"Nao…"

"If you don't say anything, then how could we help you?"

"I….I…."

"It's okay, Kaho-chan. You could count on us." Mio said."

"Well…."

* * *

Okay, Please Rate and Review my story. I will try to keep this up and update soon, I won't let anyone down!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note.

Usui Yuudachi : Thanks for your review also I mixed the characteristics from Anime/ Game and Manga of La Corda. (Well, Tsuchiura was more shy than manga/anime. You know what I mean, normally...to me...I guess that no guy would stand and wait to see how the girl reacts after the surprised kiss.)

Season's Call :Thanks for you help ^^.

If the story went to fast, I'm sorry since when I start this. My life was in a real mess but I'm able to manage it now so the story should go a little slower.

Please enjoy this Chapter

* * *

"Well…" Hino told her best friends what happened between Tsuchiura and herself.

"Kaho-chan! Isn't that wonderful? He confessed to you." Mio said.

"But…I don't know…what I feel toward him…I guess I'm just thinking of him as a friend…" Hino said.

'Kaho, haven't you notice? When you're with Tsuchiura, you looked really happy like it's enough for you just to stay by his side, it was like you two have your own world together." Nao said.

"Nao, what are you saying!? I…don't think I feel…that way with Tsuchiura-kun." Hino said.

"Ahh…Hino, you're way too dense about this kind of thing. Are you going to let it go right this? Avoiding Tsuchiura isn't the best way to solve the problem." Nao said.

"But I…" Before Hino finished her sentence, the bell rang as a signal that lunch time has ended. "Look, the bell has rung. Let's go to the class, we can't be late." Hino said.

The girls walked back to the classroom, leaving the topic unfinished.

At the same time that Hino was talking with Mio and Nao, Tsuchiura was also talking with Sasaki.

"Well…no, it was nothing…" Tsuchiura said.

"Really? Then I won't force anything out of you…but did you notice? Something about yourself that's difference when you're with some certain person." Sasaki said out a question waiting for Tsuchiura to reply.

"I don't feel anything different…I'm just…being myself…I guess…lately, I…no, forget about it." Tsuchiura replied.

"*sigh* Looks like I have to tell you after all…you're pretty dense like her. When you're with her, you face looks gentler, kinder than when you were with the boys. Well, I never saw you made that face with everyone else." Sasaki said.

"Re-really…?" Tsuchiura's reply made Sasaki surprised, normally Tsuchiura will say something in line of denying anything that links him and Hino together but today he said another thing. "And what with that stutter" Sasaki thought.

The school's bell has rung.

"The bell has rung, let's go Sasaki." Tsuchiura walked away without waiting for Sasaki.

"Tsuchiura, wait!" Sasaki ran after Tsuchiura from cafeteria.

Hino and her friends just arrived at her class.

"Kaho, you better think of how you really feels toward Tsuchiura, if it lasts this long, it won't be good to you." Nao said.

"I guess so…" Hino replied frown.

Sasaki opened the door and sat besides Nao, at his own desk and let out a heavy sigh.

"What is it, Sasaki?" Nao asked.

"I just talked with Tsuchiura, but he was different today. What's with him today, I wonder." Sasaki said.

The front class's door was opened and the man walked in. "Go to your seat, the class is starting." The students do just as the man said and prepare for their class.

Hino didn't focus to any subject because her mind is set to think about Tsuchiura.

After the school, Hino said goodbye to her friends and said that she's to go somewhere.

Hino walked to the Minami Instruments and stand in front of the shop. Hino decided to open the door and enter the shop.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you. Hino-san. What can I help you today." Minami asked.

"Umm…is it okay to practice here? But the sound maybe horrible…I don't want to practice at the school." Hino asked.

"Of course, then take your time." Hino bowed down her head as a gratitude to Minami.

* * *

Hino's POV

"It's good that I was able to play violin on my own…now I'm able to play while thinking of another thing at the same time."

I played the manuscripts that I bring it with me a few times, because I want to play better, for Lili and for herself. And it's the only way to clear my mind.

Tsuchiura-kun always helps me since the first time I've met. He always care and lookout for me, and he was honest with his feelings.

But I remember Sakimoto-san said once said that Tsuchiura-kun seems to know a little about love…he was having fun with the boys, huh? At that time.

Maybe…maybe that's explained why he has to run after that…and yet I'm avoiding him. But will I be able to face him? I still don't know how do I think of Tsuchiura-kun, as a friend or more.

But there's no one I can talk this to…maybe I should do just like Nao said, I will…have to talk with Tsuchiura-kun. If I just tell him…what do I feel towards him right now…will it be alright?

* * *

The front door was open by a big green haired boy.

"Ah, Ryou. Come to practice again?" Hino hid behind the bookshelf when Minami was talking with Tsuchiura.

"Eh, isn't this Seiso's academy bag, is it-"

"It was mine, Tsuchiura-kun." Hino cut Tsuchiura off.

"Hino…"

"Tsuchiura-kun…I…I…I don't honestly know…how do I feel towards you, but I guess that…if I stick with you…I will be able to know my feelings better…so is it okay for me to stay close with you?" The green haired pianist smiled as the red haired girl asked him,

"Of course, with pleasure." Hino thanks the boy. "Then…is it okay for me to walk you home?" Tsuchiura blushed.

"Absolutely…" The couple looked towards Minami, who was watching the entire conversation. Minami smiled as they looked at him.

"Umm, thank you for letting me practice here." Hino said.

"It's alright, both of you are welcome here anytime." Minami.

"Then, let's go. Hino." The pair said goodbye to Minami and left the shop.

Hino slowly put one of hands into Tsuchiura's hand, Tsuchiura at first looked reluctantly but he did hold Hino's hand in the end as they walked together.

"Sorry, for running off like that." Tsuchiura said.

"No, it's okay…you aren't good at this kind of thing right?" Tsuchiura secretly blushed and Hino giggled at the boy reaction.

"Although I have to say that I don't see you blush often, and you're good at hiding your expression…but still I think I like that part of your too…because it was a sign that made I know that Tsuchiura-kun is able to express your feelings." Hino smiled.

"Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun. For walking me to my house, then see you tomorrow." Tsuchiura said goodbye to the girl and walked back to his home.

"I'm back!" Tsuchiura said as he closes the door.

"Something good happened? Ryoutarou." Tsuchiura's sister asked.

"Nothing really." Tsuchiura replied.

"Think you can lie to your nee-chan? I know you too good, Ryoutarou. If something hasn't happened your voice wouldn't be clear right this. But well since it's not my business to ask. Welcome home." The eye glassed girl smiled.

"Thanks, Nee-chan. For many things…" Tsuchiura said.

"It's all right, just don't let me down." Tsuchiura's sister said and goes to continue her works.

"Then, I'm off." Hino said to her mother.

"Hiya, Hino." Tsuchiura greeted Hino.

"You made me surprised! What are you doing here, Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino closed the steel barred gate and locked it before she and Tsuchiura walks together.

"I come to pick you up, heheh." Tsuchiura said. "So how's your practice going?"

"Well…I think I improved just a little bit, I will have Mori-san help me today…" Hino said.

"If you don't mind…I can help you…I don't mind it at all" Tsuchiura said but Hino shakes her head.

"No, It's okay…since you have to practice too." Hino said.

"Okay, then I'm off to my class…uh…are you ready to release my hand?" Hino released the hand suddenly.

"Sorry…" Hino said.

"Haha, it's okay. Then…see you after the school okay?" Hino nodded then Tsuchiura took the other stair to his class.

Hino opened the door to her class and walked to her seat.

"Kaho-chan, I just saw it. Isn't it wonderful?" Mio grinned.

"About what" Hino asked.

"Awww, I saw you walk into school, holding hand with Tsuchiura-kun. Now, isn't that wonderful?" Mio said

"There's nothing going on between us…really." Hino said.

"But it seems you're a lot happier than yesterday." Nao and Mio then looked Hino with cat's eyes that filled with curiosity. "So what did you talk with Tsuchiura?"

"I just told him that…I don't know how I feel right now…but if I stay close to him…I maybe able to know what I feel." Hino told her best friends what happened between them yesterday.

"That is sooooo wonderful, Kaho-chan. I thought that you will never be able to say like this." Mio looked at Hino with sparkling eyes.

"Eh, really? I thought that wasn't romantic at all." Hino said.

"Ah, never mind it Kaho. The class is about to start." Nao said.

Hino didn't pay full attention to her current class because she was thinking about the final selection.

"Hino-san, please follow me to the faculty room. I want to talk with you." The woman teacher said.

"Ye-yes" Hino replied to her teacher.

"Umm…sensei, what do you want to talk with me…" Hino asked.

"Your score in the last exam didn't go well right? I just want to tell you to put some efforts in lessons too, I like how you practice for the Concour but I'm worry about your scores too. That would be all."

Hino said thank you to her teacher for worrying about her and she will try to study better.

Hino walked up the stairs, but she was busying thinking in her little own world that she didn't realized the boys that walked from the other side.

She crashed into the boys and falling down the stairs.

"Ah!" The boys that she crashed into shouted.

"Hino!!" Hino fell into the owner of familiar voice to her. "Are-are you all right?"

"Tsu-Tsuchiura-kun…I'm okay, but what about you!?" Hino quickly step away from the boy.

"I'm okay." Tsuchiura replied to the worried girl.

"No, you're not. Let's go to the infirmary!" Hino shouted.

"We're sorry!" The boys ran down to apologize.

"No, it's not your fault. I didn't look forward; I was walking up the stairs thinking something in my head." Hino told the boys. "Then, Tsuchiura-kun, let's go to the infirmary."

"I told you I'm okay!" But when Tsuchiura tried to get up, his legs and arm were hurting badly but he didn't show his expressions but Hino knows it well.

"Tsuchiura-kun, you're hurt isn't it?" Hino glared into the boy eyes.

"I'm not-" Hino grabbed the boy's arm. "Ouch, what are yo-…" Tsuchiura stopped speaking halfway.

"See? This is why I said you're hurt but you don't like to express it which is bad." The boys laughed at the couple. When Tsuchiura looked at them with scary eyes, they stopped laughing.

"We're sorry, but just now you two looks like what everyone's called "lover's quarrel"." Hino blushed and Tsuchiura suddenly shut his mouth tight.

"Any-anyway, would you two help carry him to the infirmary?" The boys nodded, although Hino said it's okay but they want to help her back somehow.

"It's okay, I can walk on my own! Ah!!" When Tsuchiura tried to walk, his feet look like they didn't have the strength to stand on its own and fell to the ground.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino called out the green short haired boy.

"Come on, let us help you." Although Tsuchiura didn't like the way it is but he had to let the boys helped him.

When they arrived at the infirmary. The nurse teacher looked at Tsuchiura's injury. She told them to put the ice on the sprained area while she explained Tsuchiura's injury.

"Looks like you legs are sprain, and your left arm is sprain too. Your arms should be okay by tomorrow. But your legs will take some time before it will heal. You'll be able to play piano by tomorrow but I can't allow you to play soccer for a few weeks." Hino looked sad and down.

"Here, take this. Use it to walk properly." The woman gave Tsuchiura the crutches to support himself.

"Uh, I don't need it, I'll be fine on my own. Thank you for treating me." Tsuchiura walked out of the room.

"Tsuchiura-kun, wait!" Hino bowed down her head to the woman and ran after the injury pianist.

"Shouldn't you use those? Is it still hurting?" Hino asked with caring emotion.

"I'm okay, it only hurt a little." Tsuchiura replied making Hino let out a heavy sign.

"Jeez, I shouldn't ask you. I should know that you aren't honest with anyone about your feelings and your injury, pain…You will keep it all to yourself isn't it?" Hino said.

"It's not like that…I just don't want anyone to worry about me that's all…" Tsuchiura said.

"Even me?" Hino's word stabbed right into Tsuchiura's heart.

"It's not like that! You're exception…I won't lie to you…never." Hino smiled at the boy's promise.

"I'm sorry…if I paid more attention, none of this would have happened." Hino said.

"It's okay…after I don't have the chance to do anything right that for sure." Tsuchiura was laughing while Hino put on a serious questioning face.

"What do you mean by "anything right that"? Tsuchiura-kun." Hino smelled something fishy from Tsuchiura's word.

"Of course, I meant that it wouldn't happen easily, that you fell on top of me" Hino was surprised that something like this would come out from Tsuchiura. "I'm kidding."

Hino let out a relieved sigh, if Tsuchiura did really mean for something like that then he's probably scary because he looks like the type that did what he said.

"Ah, this is your class. Then I'm off to mine. See you later, Bye." Hino ran off and Tsuchiura smiled as she ran off.

* * *

"Kaho, you will go practice after the school right?" Nao asked.

"Umm, no…I have something to do today…then, see you two later." Hino said and ran off.

"Something fishy, Kaho never did anything after school except practice." Nao said.

"Then, why don't we stalk after her? Maybe she's meeting someone." Mio said with pleasure to go her after Hino.

"Then, count me in too!" A boy voice came from behind.

"Sasaki, why would you interest in following Kaho?" Nao asked.

"Ehh, let's just say, I have my own interests in this." Sasaki said.

"Isn't it okay, Nao-chan? The more the merrier." Nao let out a sigh but they all go together in the end.

* * *

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino called out the boy name.

"Ah, Hino." The yellow eyed boy turned his attention to the girl.

"Are you going straight to home?" Hino asked.

"Yeah, guess so." Tsuchiura replied.

"Then let me accompany you home, after all…this is my fault that you got hurt." Hino's voice was saddened by seeing Tsuchiura's injury.

"Hey, I told you didn't I?" It's okay…If you were to get hurt…then let me get hurt in your place…" Tsuchiura said.

"Tsuchiura-kun…" Hino smiled for the boy, now that it has come to his. If she can't even smile for Tsuchiura then what else could she do for him?

"Then, let's go." Hino nodded and they walked down the building and out of the school walls together.

"Do you mind? If I…err…hold your hand on the way home." Tsuchiura asked bluntly. Hino replied by holding the boy's hand in her and they smiled to each other.

"Ahhhhh!" Sasaki let out a scream after they saw the pair holding each other hands.

"Sasaki-kun, Nao, and Mio…why are you three…." Hino was surprised to see everyone together at the same time.

* * *

So do you like this chapter? Please rate and review. Sorry for the cut ending though...if I continue it gonna be a very way longer...I'll try my best to update next chapter ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

..........I'm kinda tired.....nothing to say much, please enjoy the story...(Sorry for my bad mood)

* * *

"Tsuchiura, why didn't you say anything about this!" Sasaki shouted.

"Sasaki...I…" Tsuchiura said.

"Why are you two holding hands!" The girls sighed at the orange haired boy's voice.

"It's not like that...Sasaki-kun." Hino said.

The others students began to gather at the ruckus site.

"Hey, Hino, your hand!" Nao shouted.

Hino didn't realize at first but when she knows what Nao told her, she quickly takes her hand back from Tsuchiura. If she didn't take back surely, they will be in a lot of trouble tomorrow.

"Are you sure? That they don't have anything going on between you them." Sasaki asked the girls

"Yeah, we can guarantee that." Mio said.

"Hey, Sasaki, come here." Nao dragged the boy away.

"Then, see you tomorrow. Kaho-chan." Mio said and smiles before she ran after Nao and Sasaki.

The students that were attracted by the fuss quickly dissipated after the show has died down.

"Sorry, Hino…if I really explained to Sasaki back there, none of this would have happened." Tsuchiura said.

"You have nothing to apologize for and that was nothing." Hino held Tsuchiura's hand again after they have made a quite distance from the school. "Does it still hurt? Tsuchiura-kun." Hino asked a looked at him with silly eyes.

"A little, but I'm okay. This is nothing. Don't worry about it too much, even if I can't play soccer but I can still play piano by tomorrow. I'll take today as a rest." Tsuchiura turned to the girl and smiles.

"Hino...can…can I call you by your name when there's only two of us?" Tsuchiura's blushed, his face is red since he never feels this way when he was with Sakimoto.

"Ehhhh!" Hino's voice made the pianist blushed even more. But he tighten the grip on theirs hand making Hino knows that he's serious about this.

"But…I…I don't think I can call you "Ryoutarou" not now…" Hino said and turned her face away.

"It's okay…I don't want to force you…" Tsuchiura said.

"No….no...it's okay. I just hesitate…but I don't want to run from anything right now, if I don't try or face it then nothing will change at all. Besides…I got you right?" Tsuchiura finally smiled and they both laughing with happiness.

"Then, see you tomorrow. You don't have to go all the way to my house, be sure to get some practice. Bye!" Tsuchiura walked into the way that leads to his house.

Hino walked back to her house alone thinking about what has happened to her today.

Since the theme hasn't been announced yet, Hino can do nothing but to get better on her skill.

"Morning, Kaho…" Tsuchiura greeted the girl in front of her house.

"Good morning, Ry-ryou-Ryoutarou." Hino was having a hard time to call the boy's name. When the boy looks at her, she blushed because she never called anyone like that except the time the Yunoki enlisted her help.

"Does it still hurt?" Hino asked.

Tsuchiura used his arm to encircle the girl's waist, and then he held her up in the air.

"Well, as you can see. It's healed. It doesn't hurt anymore." The green haired boy put the girl back down and smiled.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Hino said to the boy.

"Sorry, sorry. Then shall we go to school?" Hino nodded. This time Tsuchiura was the one who hold the hand.

When they reached the school area, they released the hand automatically.

"Then see you later, you'll go practice violin after school today right? Good luck." Said Tsuchiura as he takes another stairs that lead to his class.

After class 2-2 last class has ended and the teacher leaves the room, the door opened by the green haired boy.

"Sasaki, can I talk with you?" Tsuchiura asked the boy.

"Yeah, so what is it?" Sasaki asked.

"Well, could you go with me to tell Buchou, that I have to suspend the club activity because my legs are sprained." Tsuchiura explained.

"Okay, you can count on me." Sasaki said.

"Thanks, Sasaki." Tsuchiura blushed because he didn't say thanks to the boy that often.

"Tsuchiura…you…confessed to Hino right?" Sasaki asked the question that surprised Tsuchiura.

"….Y-yeah…" The boy replied.

"So how was her reply? It wasn't yes right?" Sasaki said.

"Yeah, but how did you know that I confess to Hino?" Tsuchiura asked.

"That's a secret! Anyway, don't give up Tsuchiura! You have to win Hino's heart!" Sasaki grinned.

"Wh-what are you saying…that's way too embarrassing when you put it that way." Tsuchiura blushed.

"Heheh, anyway let's go see Buchou!" Tsuchiura nodded and walked with the yellow haired boy.

"Ryou-Tsuchiura-kun! Wait." Hino ran up to the boys. "Are you going home?" Hino asked.

"Not yet, I'll go see Buchou about the club activity." Tsuchiura replied.

"Oh, okay. Then see you, I'm going to practice." Tsuchiura nodded and Hino walked back to get her things. Sasaki grinned and let out a chuckle.

"What are you chuckling at?" Tsuchiura asked the yellow haired boy.

"Nothing, so how did you get your legs sprained?" Sasaki asked.

"Well, I just got into an accident that's all." Sasaki's face was like he was still curious what did happened to his friend but he knows that it wasn't nice to ask someone too much unless they want to talk about it themselves.

"Then you better get the first place in the Concour, Tsuchiura!" Sasaki said and put locked his arm around Tsuchiura's neck..

"Hey, I don't want anymore pressure!" Tsuchiura shouted.

"Oh, or maybe you want to help Hino? That's so nice of you, Tsuchiura!" Sasaki chuckled and pulled Tsuchiura closer with his arm and shake Tsuchiura. "You're really something Tsuchiura!"

"Hey!" Tsuchiura's voice made Sasaki realized and stops. "that's better. I told Hino that we're rivals now…I don't want to change what I said because of our relationship." Tsuchiura said.

"That's something disappointing." Sasaki said and hit into a bigger boy. "Sorry!" Sasaki said. "Ah, Buchou!"

"Look in front of you when you're walking, Sasaki." The big boy said.

"Buchou…I want to take a rest from club activity." Tsuchiura said.

"Tsuchiura got into an accident that sprained his legs." Sasaki helped the pianist explained.

"What happened?" Buchou asked.

"Well…I caught Hino falling from the stairs" Tsuchiura whispered. "Please don't tell Sasaki."

"Ah, so that's what happened." Sasaki was curious about what the bigger boys were talking.

"Then Tsuchiura you better not lose in the Concour, you have no excuse now." Buchou said.

"Y-yes." Tsuchiura replied "Thank you, Buchou! Then I'll take my leave." Tsuchiura bid the boy goodbye and he walked back to his class to get his bag.

"Maybe I'll go see Kaho for a little bit before I left the school." The boy muttered to himself as he gathers his belonging.

Tsuchiura walked to the music department alone. He looked through the door's window to see which room Hino is using it. He looked around for her for a few minutes after he saw her.

Tsuchiura waited outside of the room listened to the piece that Hino was playing, it turned out to be Canon in D, although it wasn't good as it was in the second selection but it's becoming closer and closer when she performed in second selection.

When Hino finished the piece, Tsuchiura opened the door and rushes to her side. "Kaho! That was great. You're getting better!"

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino shouted.

"Ka-ka-Kaho! Ehhh, mind explaining? You two. " A girl voice that Tsuchiura was very familiar with and he doesn't feel too good to hear it right now.

"Amou ! What are you doing here!" Tsuchiura began to panic, he didn't expect someone to be with Hino in the practicing room.

"I just want to listen to Hino-san music that's all, after all I haven't heard it for a long time." Amou grinned before she continued. "What about you? Care to explain? About "Kaho" that you just said." Amou said.

"What about that? It's nothing really." Tsuchiura said without noticing what he just said out.

"Hehhhh, meaning that it's normally for you to call each others' name like that right?" Amou asked giggly. Hino began packing her Violin in the bag while the two continue to argue with each other.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Tsuchiura shouted.

"Eh, Really? Then why are you reacting like this? Normally you would scold me or something." Amou grinned. Tsuchiura were speechless, he doesn't know what he can say to deny Amou's word.

Tsuchiura grabbed Hino hand and ran away from Amou. "Wait, you two!" Amou said.

"Damn…" Tsuchiura muttered out when he's running and Hino knows that it was his legs that are hurting him.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Your legs aren't healed yet! You shouldn't run!" Hino said and try to stop the soccer boy to stop hurting his own body.

After hearing Hino said Tsuchiura slowed down and stop running. "You don't have to run from Amou-san, you know? She probably……..spread the news if she knows what's going on…." Hino said. "But the others will know someday that…"

"But that's not today…I-I'm not prepared like that yet." Tsuchiura said.

"What are you going to do next? Go home?" Hino asked.

"Maybe I'll go practice at Minami-san's shop. Since my siblings would be using it, I guess…now that's it this late." Tsuchiura replied.

"Then let me tagged along, I want to hear your music!" Hino said with excitement that Tsuchiura have to tell Hino to lower her voice down.

"Then let's go. Kaho" The green haired pianist whispered the red haired violinist's name very softly to her ear making the girl's face go a bit red.

"Tsuchiura-kun…did you make up with Sasaki-kun yet?" Hino asked while they're walking together alone.

"Yeah…" Tsuchiura replied. "You're getting better, I heard you played Canon today although it wasn't good like the 2nd selection. But it still left a good impression from it." Tsuchiura commented.

"Thank you…" Hino said and smile.

"You liked that piece right?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Yep, what about you? Farewell Waltz – Tristesse was your favorite right? Ryoutarou?" Hino asked.

"Yeah, Kaho…" Tsuchiura held Hino hand's very tightly. Tsuchiura opened the door to the Minami's instrument.

"Welcome, Ryou and Hino-san? What can I do for you two today." Minami asked.

"Can I use the piano to practice?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Of course, then can you two look after the shop for me? I need to go buy something" Minami asked.

"Okay, you can count on us." Hino said.

After Minami left the shop, Tsuchiura looked toward Hino then he walked towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned his face towards her and said

"Kaho…When I saw you fall of the stairs…I thought I would lose you…my body moves on it own to catch you." Tsuchiura began leaning his face closer to Hino.

"Ryoutarou…." Hino said.

"Please don't let me have to feel something like that again okay?" The yellow eyed boy kissed the girl cheeks and pulls back his body.

Tsuchiura walked to piano and he began practicing it. While he was at it, he looked at Hino with gentle eyes, he has never been happy like this. When he stayed with Hino, he really feels like he doesn't need anything else.

"His music really changed from before." Hino jumped at Minami's voice.

"Really?" Hino asked.

"Yes, it was…more gentle than it use before…" Minami said.

"Come to think of it…when I was kid I heard a boy play a classical piece. I stopped to listen I guess that's the start of my deep love for music." Hino said.

"…Was that piece…coincidentally to be For Elise?" Tsuchiura asked Hino.

"Come to think of it…….Yes…I think so. It was Fur Elise. How did you know Ryoutarou?" Hino asked the green haired pianist. But he didn't reply. "Ryoutarou?" Hino called his name again this time he looked back at the girl and says.

"How much did you remember about that event." Tsuchiura asked.

"Not much it was really long time ago…but I do remember that…it was a green haired boy that was playing Fur Elise…He was really handsome and cute too" Hino said and smiles. "I think I asked for his name but I don't really remember…."

Tsuchiura's face becomes a bit red with no reason. "Please…Try to remember about that event and tell me tomorrow…" Tsuchiura said.

"Okay…" Hino replied to the boy. Right after the conversation, Tsuchiura's music began to mess up. His hearts were beating fast because of the conversation earlier.

"Tsuchiura-kun, are you okay?" Hino asked.

"I-I'm fine, I think I-I should head back see you later Hino." Tsuchiura left the shops, face flattered red.

"What's up with him, I wonder?" Hino muttered to herself. "And he just left like that…Umm…Minami-san, then I've to go back to my home too."

"Good luck on the way home." Hino bowed down her head and left the shop.

"Did something important happened in that event?" Hino thought to herself.

* * *

Next chapter will be in the past when the couple has met but they forget each other after a long time, but will they remember or not...pleae wait for the next chapter. Also please rate&review.


End file.
